


I Missed You

by DeansDirtyLittleSecret



Series: Supernatural Drabbles [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 22:51:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17010672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansDirtyLittleSecret/pseuds/DeansDirtyLittleSecret
Summary: She's just gotten back from a solo hunt that took longer than expected and all Dean wants to do is get her alone. Course Sam just wants to hear all about what new info she got about the monster from the hunt.





	I Missed You

“So what was it?” Sam asked.

“It was weird, Sam, really weird,” you replied, running a hand through your hair, still damp from the shower. “Like a Wendigo, but I swear the fire didn’t affect it at all. I had to use silver bullets, cut off its head and then I burned it for good measure.”

“Is that why you were gone so long?” Dean said. “You were supposed to be back three days ago.”

Sam grabbed a notebook from the table and started scribbling notes on it. “What did it look like?” he asked.

You described the monster to Sam, but out of the corner of your eye you could see Dean’s fingers tapping impatiently against the table and an irritated look on his face. You knew he’d missed you, he’d been texting you for the last three days about how much he’d missed you and all the things he was going to do to you when you got back. It had made figuring out what the monster was and how to kill it that much more irritating. You hadn’t planned to be gone so long.

As you talked, Dean rose from his seat to stand behind you, his arms wrapped around your waist, his chin resting on your shoulders.

“Okay, what were its habits, its patterns?” Sam asked.

Dean sighed loudly and rolled his eyes.

Sam shot him an irritated look. “These are important questions, Dean. What if we run into one of these things again? We need to know how to kill it.”

You quickly explained what you could remember, your hands resting lightly on Dean’s. When Sam opened his mouth to ask yet another question, you were about to cut him off, but Dean beat you to it.

“Enough monopolizing my girlfriend’s time, little brother,” Dean snapped. “You can ask the rest of your questions later.” He took your hand, pulling you after him. “You might want to plug your ears, it might get a little noisy in here.”

You glanced over your shoulder at Sam, laughing at the disgusted face he was making. Dean had you in his room in a matter of seconds, pushing you against the wall, your shorts and underwear hitting the floor almost before the door had slammed closed. You raised your arms above your head, allowing Dean to pull your t-shirt over your head. He groaned when he saw that you weren’t wearing a bra.

“I did that for you,” you grinned.

“I like it,” Dean smiled. “A lot.” He dropped his head and took your breast in his mouth, his tongue laving the nipple before suckling it gently. He used his hand to massage the other, kneading it, plucking the nipple between his fingers repeatedly. Your back arched, pushing yourself into his hand and mouth.

You grabbed his free hand, pulling it between your legs, gasping as his rough, calloused fingers traced over the soft folds of skin. Your hips rocked against his hand and tiny mewling sounds fell from your lips. Dean’s middle fingers slipped inside you, crooking just right. You moaned and pushed yourself down against his hand.

He moaned against your breast, his hips pressed against your leg, his erection obvious. “I missed you, Y/N and I’m dying to be inside you.”

You pushed him away, laughing at the confused look on his face. You practically skipped across the room and dropped to the bed. “Then get over here and do it,” you smiled.

Dean peeled off his clothes as he followed you across the room. He hovered over you, smiling as he leaned down to kiss you. He stroked a hand up and down his cock as he pulled your leg around his waist.

You gasped as he entered you, filling you completely. He was crazy, his thrusts erratic and wild, passionate and fierce. You came in seconds, unable to wait under the onslaught that was Dean. He slammed into you several more times, his hands tight on your hips, before coming himself.

He collapsed to the bed beside you, pulling you into his arms.

“Hmm,” you sighed. “You did miss me, didn’t you?”

“Oh, trust me, that is only the beginning,” Dean laughed. “I’ve haven’t even begun to show you how much I missed you.”

He spent the rest of the night showing you.


End file.
